What if
by GoldenKeeper2567
Summary: What if Hermione and Harry's story was almost exactlt like James and Lily's story? What if Draco and Hermione were best friends? What if Dean, Ron, Neville and Harry formed a group called the New Marauders? What if Remus and Sirius raised Harry? What if Hermione wasn't ignored and more relaxed? Rated T b/c I'm paranoid. Enjoy! Some Weasley and Dumbles bashing (Chap. 5 updated)
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything excpet the plot! Everything belongs to Queen Rowling!**

**A question has been haunting me when I look at Hermione and Harry stories. What if. So I decided I'd write one to get people wondering... What if? I plan on this being a seven part story going through their years at Hogwarts. And if you have the time go and check out my story called 'Changing Her Colors, Not Her Past' and review it it'd be awesome.**

* * *

What if …..

Harry and Hermione's story was almost exactly like James and Lily's story?

Harry never went to the Dursley's?

Sirius didn't go to prison and Peter did?

Neville, Dean, Ron and Harry were in a group called the New Marauders?

Remus and Sirius raised Harry?

Draco and Hermione were best friends and Hermione hated Harry?

Hermione was friends with the Patail twins and Lavender?

Remus had been teaching History of Magic since Harry's first year?

Harry acted almost exactly like James, Ron acted like Sirius, Neville acted like Peter and Dean acted like Remus

Dean and Hermione were sort of friends

Voldemort was defeated once and for all when he tried to kill Harry when he was a one year old and there were no horcruxes to begin with, but Death Eaters still fought and were still being recruited?

* * *

**The first chapter will be up soon, just need to get it written and we'll be all set. There will be parts that are almost exactly like the scenes with Snape, James and Lily just to warn you. Like the compartment scene. Hope you'll enjoy the story that will come soon...**


	2. The Action That Changed Everything

A dark haired man wandered around the remains of a house that had belonged to the Potters. A look of utter depression and disbelief showed clear as day. A motorcycle was parked nearby, but the thing that could catch everyone's attention was a _very_ large man rummaging through the house trying to find the source of baby's crying.

Before the large man had begun searching, he talked to the dark haired man about what happened; how a man murdered the parents and tried to kill the child. But couldn't.

The large man picked up a small baby boy with a lightning scar on his forehead that was made very recently. The giant of a man had silent tear streaming down into his massive beard.

The dark haired man croaked out, "Hagrid…. please give me Harry. Please, he's…. the only thing I have left of the Potter's."

Hagrid shook his head, and blubbered out, "Sorry Sirius. Du- Dumbledore's o-orders. 'ave to bring 'im to the Dursleys."

Sirius' head snapped up, his rage barely contained as he hissed, "The Dursley's?" Hagrid nodded in confusion. "Their monsters Hagrid, they loath magic and anything to do with the Potters. Petunia," He spat out her name, "Hated Lily with a burning passion and still does. You should've seen the way she went on and on about her-." His voice breaks at the mention of Lily, "Please Hagrid, I'm his godfather and if you send him to the Dursley's then you're sending Harry into his personal hell."

Hagrid's face showed clear horror as he heard about the Dursley's and began to nod slowly, "Yer right Sirius. I dunno what Dumbledore was thinking when he said ter bring 'arry there."

Sirius growled slightly, "Yeah Hagrid, wonder what he was thinking in the first place. Can I please hold my godson?"

The giant of a man gave Sirius, Harry. , who had somehow managed to fall asleep with all of this going on.

Tears fell down his face, finally. He had gotten over the stage of shock and now full on sobbing for the loss of his two best friends.

Sirius choked out, "T-Thank you Hagrid. I sh- should be going, need to get Prong Jr. to his new home. Could you get Remus and tell him to meet me… well you know where."

Hagrid nodded, "Be good to 'arry. He's going ter need all the help he can get." Sirius slowly walked back to his motorcycle and placed Harry where he could be comfortable as they rode. He pressed one of the multiple buttons on the bike and suddenly it was hovering in mid-air.

He placed a disillusion charm on the bike and the two of them so they wouldn't be seen. Sirius had to get to his last best friend, Remus, and his fiancée, Marlene McKinnon. They needed to know what had happened and who had done such a thing. And the monster that destroyed the lives of three people. . . his name, Peter Pettigrew.

This was the start of a whole new future for the wizarding world, started with that simple action.

* * *

**Review! I know this is a short chapter, but this would change everything. So I had to start with it. Hope you guys will enjoy the story as it goes on. If anyone has new ideas that they'd like to see please PM me or post it as a review. Evreythign is accepted and will be considered. But NO SLASH! Not that I have anythign against gay people... DON'T KILL ME!**


	3. Blue Moon-y

**_(A/N: I don't own anyhing except the plot. Everything else belongs to Queen Rowling)_**

* * *

**_Ten years later_**

A dark messy haired boy opened his emerald eyes slowly. A smirk set on his face as he waited anxiously. Then a loud BANG could be heard throughout all the house. He chuckled to himself as he got up slowly.

"HARRYJAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" An angry voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Two other people could be heard laughing in the house, one quietly and the other one roaring with laughter.

Harry put on a blank face and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at a sandy haired man, "Yes Remus? You rang?"

Remus glared at the eleven year old, "Harry, reverse what you did to me or so help me I will ground you for all enternity!"

"Remus, why do you always assume it was me who dyed your skin blue? It could've been Marlene or Sirius for all you know. But you go and blame the eleven year old." Harry huffed, hoping to get him to ride the guilt trip.

A dark haired man with bright grey eyes snorted, "Nice try kid, but I didn't pull this prank. I wouldn't go for something so elementary as to just dying a person's skin."

A woman with bright blonde hair smirked at the raven haired boy, "I wouldn't do that to Moony. Sirius, maybe, but I didn't do this."

Harry glared at all three adults, "Way to gang up on the youngest!"

Sirius grinned, and ruffled Harry's already messy hair, "You may be the youngest but your mind is worthy of a master prankster, Prongs Jr."

Harry rolled his eyes as Marlene said in a sing-song voice, "I don't here denial!" He glared at her again as she stuck her tongue out at him. Remus turned to face Harry again, scowling at his fullest capacity, "Harry James Potter, you will tell me how to undo this and then you'll be grounded."

Harry plopped down onto the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table and his hands behind his head. He smirked, "Oh, if I'm going to get grounded either way. Then might as well make the most of it and enjoy the view of a blue Moon."

As Remus opened his mouth to yell, Harry cut him off, "Also, you can't prove I did it either. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Sirius and Marlene were shaking silently with laughter as the eleven year old out smarted the werewolf. Remus huffed, "You're too much like your father, you know that?"

Harry grinned, "I honestly don't see how that's a bad thing." Remus returned his grin, "Never said it was."

The blue man looked around and said out of the blue, "Now will you please tell me how to get this off me?"

* * *

**Review please! If anyone has any ideas please let me know. I'd be eternally grateful!**


	4. Harmony Meeting for the first Time

_**(A/N: I don't own anything except the plot! Everything belongs to Queen Rowling)**_

* * *

Later that day when Harry removed the blue dye from Remus, the three adults and Harry went to Diagon Alley for Harry's birthday and shopping for Hogwarts. **(A/N: Yes that day is Harry's birthday and after the Blue Moon faded Harry got his Hogwarts letter!) **Harry was basically jumping up and down with excitement. He was finally going to Hogwarts and going to play plenty of pranks on Minnie.

Sirius eyed Harry warily, and said to his wife, "How much sugar do you think he's had today?"

Marlene chuckled and grabbed his hand, "Too much, love. Way too much, but I blame you for letting him drink that coffee. I think when you turned your back he added about five pounds of sugar in it." Padfoot groaned loudly.

Harry and Remus heard the entire thing and Harry said as innocently and said loud enough for Sirius and Marlene to hear, "Moony, did I sneak a pound of sugar into my coffee this morning with your help in exchange for a pound of chocolate?"

Remus shrugged and got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I don't believe so Harry. If we did a certain dog would have no way of knowing it, would he, cub?"

Harry shook his head and grinned, "No he wouldn't, but if we did. We would have to drive him mad the entire day. Maybe I could get some help from Neville if we see him in Diagon Ally."

The werewolf and the eleven year old looked back to Sirius and Marlene and grinned evilly at the couple. Padfoot hung his head, and moaned loudly, "I'm doomed to live with a chocoholic with a furry little problem. And an eleven year old Prongs Jr. that is a Marauder in every way possible."

Harry raised an eye brow at him and grinned cockily, "If you can't handle me then Hogwarts should be ready for a ride to hell once they meet me."

Harry turned back around and immeadietly honed in on a dark hair, round faced boy. He quietly walked to him. The round faced boy was absorbed in looking at the new Nimbus Two Thousand and didn't notice Harry creep up behind him.

Prongs Jr. jumped on the round faced one, sending them both to the ground.

"Bloody hell Harry! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" But they both were laughing their arses off.

Harry said with a shrug, "I could've sent you to St. Mungo's if you did have a heart attack, Neville"

Neville replied sarcastically, "Gee, thanks mate. Glad to know that you care so deeply about me. It warms my heart."

Harry snorted, "Your welcome." He glanced at the broom in the window, "Did you become a stalker to this broom or something. Because every time I see you here, you're drooling over it."

Neville deadpanned, "Yes, it's my new lover from afar." Harry slapped him on the back, "Good for you! A broom as a lover… I'll have to mull that one over mate."

They collapsed into laughter again until a bushy haired girl that was head deep into a book tripped over Neville's leg. She and her book went flying to the ground. Harry and Neville stopped laughing and looked at the girl.

They got up and disguised their laughter as coughs. The bushy haired girl picked herself off the ground and looked at them with concern. She bent back down and retrieved her book. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

Harry smirked and picked himself off the ground, "Course you didn't look with your head in that book, beautiful." Neville groaned at Harry's side. Sometimes he didn't know when to stop.

The girl blushed slightly, but raised an eyebrow at him, "Beautiful? You think you're quite the charmer don't you?"

Harry smirked again, "I don't think, I know. So want to accompany me for the rest of the shopping trip?"

She laughed right in his face, "I'd rather not. It seemed like you both were _so_ comfortable on the ground. And I don't want to interrupt another one of those sessions."

Remus, Sirius and Marlene were nearby and were watching Neville and Harry. When they heard this Remus and Sirius looked gobsmacked as Marlene looked at the girl with respect. She reminded them of Lily when she was that age.

Neville sputtered, "What…. we… didn't…. I er…." Both his and Harry's faces began to turn red.

The bushy haired girl smirked and began to find where she left off in the enormous book. While she was looking down, "Hm, well thank you for the offer though."

Harry found his voice, "Hey, you were the one who wasn't paying attention and tripped over Neville."

Without looking up she shot right back at him, "And who fault was it that you were on the ground in the first place with Neville? And didn't already mention I wasn't paying attention?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He was always the one with the witty response, but this girl had beaten him at his own game. Neville still looked embarrassed, but was now losing the redness and started to look amused at the sight before him. Harry was finally getting a piece of his own medicine.

The girl carefully marked a page in her book and looked at the two boys with a sparkle in her big brown eyes, "Well, it was a_ pleasure_ to meet the both of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

As she turned to leave Harry asked her rather dumbly, "How could you read a book that huge? Wouldn't you drown in it or something?"

She turned back around and smirked, "Well Harry, based on that question I'd have to say that you haven't grasped the fact that a book isn't a swimming pool."

Harry's jaw dropped, "How do you know my name?" She pointed to her fore head, "Your scar. And besides, you're Harry- bloody- Potter. Who doesn't know who you are? I don't honestly know why people make such a big deal out of you; you're just as human as I am."

She nodded to Neville and the three adults nearby and then left. Sirius, Remus and Marlene walked up to them shaking with silent laughter.

Harry said in disbelief, "She was just kind, told me off for hitting on her, called me gay, and didn't make a big deal out of me being famous. I think I'm in love!"

Remus said thoughtfully, "Considering the size of the book she had, she must be a bookworm. Combined with the traits she just showed, she's a lot like your mother."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "Potters always go for the brainy, witty ones." Marlene just shook her head, "You don't even know her name, Harry, and you're already declaring your love for her."

Harry shrugged, "I will win over that girl. Right after I find out her name of course." Remus sighed and looked at Sirius, with a smirk written across his face.

"Looks like history is repeating itself, Padfoot. A Potter trying to get the girl that doesn't even want to be with him." Sirius sighed and grinned wolfishly, "And that means we'll have to have to listen about him talking constantly about her for seven years. The combinations of hexing, asking her out and hating snakes."

Padfoot grimaced, "We barely survived the first James and Lily drama, now we have to go through another."

Marlene groaned loudly and buried her head in Sirius' chest as the two eleven year olds looked at the three adults with amusement.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "Drama? Hexes? Asking out? Won't want to be with me? Do you know what this means Nev?"

Neville grinned, "Of course I do, Harry. It means the Marauders generation has returned and we're going to need back up on our mission of chaos."

* * *

**Dun Dun! The Marauders will return and all that needs to happen is Dean and Ron to make their appearance. Hope you lot enjoyed this chapter! If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter(s) please PM me or post a review. I'll let you know if it is to be used or not. Or we could toss ideas back and forth. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Dramione Friendship Begins

_**(I don't own anything except OC's and plot. Everything belongs to Queen Rowling. ALL HAIL HER!)**_

* * *

It was the day when everyone left for Hogwarts. A bushy haired girl looked around, nervously with her mother and father by her side. The small family stood by the train. The man with soft brown hair and brilliant blue eyes asked softly, "Are you ready for this, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded excitedly, "Yes, dad. I'm ready for this. I promise to owl you next week. I love you." Ethan Granger enveloped her in a huge hug, tears in his eyes.

When Ethan finally let go of Hermione, Anastasia Granger looked down at her daughter with distain and sneered at her, "Are you coming back for the holidays?" Her brown eyes were the same golden color as hers, but there's where the similarities end. Anastasia's hair was black and straight, she was pale as snow and had a cruel glint in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. Hermione had tanned skin, brown hair that was somewhat bushy and always has a kind glint in her eyes.

Hermione looked coldly at her mother, "That depends, mother. I'm not sure if I can spend another moment in your presence without dad there."

"Good riddance, freak." Anastasia spat before turning and walking to the muggle side of the station. Hermione looked at Ethan and gave him a weak smile, "Try not to die of boredom when I'm gone, you hear?"

He chuckled and hugged her again, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I'll do my best, Mione. Listen to me, you are not a freak. You are extraordinary, you always have been. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Was muffled by Ethan's shoulder. With a final wave and a smile, Hermione went aboard the Hogwarts train, ready to have a new start.

She found an empty compartment very quickly. Hermione pulled out _Hogwarts: A History_ and began reading where she left off.

Sooner than she expected, the door opened to reveal a blonde haired boy looking arrogant.

Being as kind as she was, she put down her book and asked, "Do you want to come in? There's plenty of room."

He nodded curtly and sat opposite of her. The blonde boy stuck out his hand, "Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

Hermione shook his hand, "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Draco."

He leaned back and lost his arrogant look, "So, Hermione. What house do you plan on being in? I probably have to go into Slytherin like the rest of my family." He said the last part with a scowl and an edge of bitterness in his voice.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "I don't see anything wrong with being in Slytherin. From what I've read Slytherins are known for their cunning and determination. Although some of the students gave it a bad name, it doesn't mean the people that go into there are going to be bad."

Draco's eyes widened and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but my family is plan evil. They do so many things…" He shuddered. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it gently. She gave him a reassuring smile, "Draco, you're not your family. You don't have to do what they want you to do. And if you end up in Slytherin, then so what? Then we'll know that you're there for all the good reasons and not the bad."

He returned her smile and teased, his grey eyes sparkling with mirth, "You still haven't answered my question."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, "I suppose I'd most likely be in Ravenclaw. Considering how much of a bookworm I am, it would be no surprise if I did end up in there."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And how big a bookworm are you then?" She grinned, and said in a sly voice, "Well, you'll have to find out when we get there. And then you'll know."

He scowled playfully, but it changed into a grin quickly, "I heard from my father that there's two new professors there. I wonder who they are."

Hermione mused, "Well, I suppose their highly qualified when they teach whatever they teach. But to be honest, I could care less about who's teaching and what we're learning. See, I'm a muggleborn. So the idea of magic excites me still." She stopped for a moment then asked hesitantly, "Draco? Does me being a muggleborn mean I'm any different from all those purebloods and half-bloods?"

Draco struggled inside about how to answer it, but he decided to tell her the truth, "To some of the purebloods in there yes it does make a difference." Her face visibly fell, so he hurriedly added, "But to me it doesn't. I don't believe in all the bull my father talks about muggles and muggleborns. Everyone is the same, unless they prove themselves otherwise."

Hermione's face split into a wide grin and gave him a hug, "Thank you Draco."

He chuckled and hugged her back, and then he let her go, "For what?" She sat back in her seat.

"For telling me the truth." She replied simply. The train began moving and they began talking about almost everything having to do with the wizarding world.

They were in a debate about flying when the door was flung open by a black haired boy…. with green eyes.

Hermione internally groaned. But she settled for narrowing her eyes a little bit at him. Harry looked at the two of them then grinned, "Is it okay if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

She didn't say anything, but Draco nodded reluctantly. Harry walked in with Neville, a tall red haired boy and a dark skinned boy with a small afro. Harry sat right next to Hermione with Neville on his other side.

The other two boys sat on the other side of the compartment. Draco and Hermione talked in hushed whispers, again about the houses. This topic they always cam e back to.

The four other boys caught a few words of their conversation like _Slytherin. Ravenclaw _and _Dumbledore_. The red haired boy looked at Draco with distaste as he took in the appearance of him, "I'm guessing you're a Malfoy?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him and her hand slowly went for her wand. Draco stopped her by putting a hand over hers and replied in an uncaring tone, "What's it to you?"

Hermione removed Draco's hand and grabbed her _Hogwarts: A History_ book. Glaring fiercely at the text, not even bothering to read it. She just tuned into the boys conversation.

The red head drawled, "Nothing." Before Draco could say anything Hermione kicked him in the shin. An awkward silence filled the compartment until Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and read the book along with her.

She said irritably, "You know, Harry. You should stop breathing on me and leering over my shoulder. It's quiet annoying and I can assure you it's not a pool like you asked last time."

Harry blushed a bit while Neville and Draco sniggered. He just smirked at the bushy haired girl, "You know I never caught your name."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There's a reason I didn't give it to you in the first place."

Harry's smirk faltered before he put it back on, "Oh? And what reason would that be?"

"Because last time I saw you, you tried to hit on me. I didn't want you to try and follow me around. Now would I?" Hermione replied as she continued to read her book. She looked up and smiled at Neville, "Nice to see you again Neville."

He sent a quick smirk to Harry and he smiled back at Hermione, "Nice to see you again too."

The boy who hadn't said anything the entire time stuck his hand out, "Dean Thomas."

Hermione shook it, but didn't say anything. The red-haired boy seemed to get jealous that he was getting left out and said arrogantly, "Ron Weasley."

Hermione eyed him warily and nodded. She still didn't say her name; she thought it was fun with all the mystery.

"So I heard you two mention the houses. Where are you planning on being?" Neville asked.

Hermione started to say, "Well…." Then she got interrupted by Harry and Ron when they chorused together, "I plan on being in Gryffindor. Just like my dad."

Draco snorted silently, but Ron heard and sneered, "Problem Malfoy?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, and replied sarcastically, "Oh no Weasley. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…."

"Where are you planning on going seeing as you're neither?" Harry quipped. Draco was about to open his mouth to retort, but Hermione stopped him with a look. She stood up and gave the four boys a cold look that made them shiver before grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him out of there saying as she left, "Come on, let's get out of here before our brains rot from their idiocy."

Once she got out of the compartment she slammed the door shut loudly.

Neville whistled, "Boy, does she have a temper on her."

Dean nodded with an amused smirk, "Looks like she can be bloody scary when she wants to be."

Harry sighed and put his hands behind his head, "Well, this should be a fun year. I've already made an enemy and I haven't even set foot down in Hogwarts yet."

Neville grinned, "I wouldn't expect anything else from you Harry. And you've struck out twice with her already."

Dean shared Neville's grin, "Bet you five galleons that she'll hex Harry and Ron before Halloween."

"You're on, Thomas." They shook hands and the four moved onto a more boyish topic. Quidditch.

* * *

**'Ello everyone, sorry but I had to change the Granger's last moment to fit into the plot I'm going for. **

**Remember REVIEWSSSSSS!**


	6. Lavender and the Patil Twins

**_(A/N: I don't own anything except for the plot. Everything else belongs to Queen Rowling. Now bow down before her!)_**

* * *

Harry, Neville, Dean and Ron hurried off the train once it stopped. The raven haired boy hoped to catch a glimpse of the bushy haired girl that he still didn't know the name of. That would all soon change once the sorting started.

The four boys heard a loud voice, " 'irst years! 'irst years over here!"

Harry and Neville shared a look then headed off in the direction of the voice. A giant of a man stood out amongst the crown of Hogwarts students. His head covered in unmanageable dark hair though you could still see the kind, beetle black eyes through it all.

Harry looked up at the man, "Hi there!"

The giant of a man looked down and grinned, "Hello! I'm Rebeus Hagrid and who would you be?"

Harry introduced them all, grinning like a mad man. Dean said, "It was nice meeting you Hagrid, but we should really get going. And you should still call over more first years."

Ron smirked subtly, Hagrid didn't notice and blushed. But he nodded and continued calling out to the first years.

Harry turned to Neville and said with a look of longing, "Nev, I bloody can't wait until Dumbledork sees me in my full glory," Neville snickered, but Harry continued, "I mean, I have been missing in the wizarding world for the last ten years. Everyone will want to know what happened to the Boy-Who-Lived."

Dean snorted, "All except that girl on the train, she didn't seem very happy to see you."

Neville nodded with a smirk, "Well there's a reason for that. It will all be explained after the feast."

Harry scowled at his friends as thy laughed at him.

* * *

Hermione looked around the station, Draco by her side. She was getting nervous, what if this was a huge joke and she wasn't a witch? What if this was just an amazing dream that she could wake up from?

A girl near her with blonde hair must've seen her expression and put a hand on her arm. She smiled, "It's going to be fine. We all belong here."

Hermione studied the girl. Her blonde straight hair came to about her shoulders; she had brilliant sea blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and sprayed lightly with freckles. She and Hermione were about the same height, though Hermione was a centimeter taller than the two.

Hermione smiled nervously, "I know, just getting in my own head, I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

The blonde stuck her hand out, "Lavender Brown. Nice to meet you 'Mione."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook the girl's hand, "'Mione?" Thinking back to when her mum calls her that.

Lavender shrugged, "Easier to say than Hermione. And it fits you." Mione grinned, liking this girl already.

Hermione looked at Draco, noticing how uncomfortable he was looking. She said softly, "Draco, go over to your friends. I know you being a pureblood your bound to have some before this place."

He reluctantly nodded, "I'll see you before we get sorted. I have a few people who share my views that I want you to meet." Hermione grinned in response and playfully shooed him away. He walked over to few people already in a boat.

Mione turned to Lavender and asked, "What to go in a boat together?" Lavender nodded happily and hooked her arm through Hermione's and dragged her over to the nearest boat. Which happened to have a pair of Indian twins in it. They both had dark hair going to their waist and almost black eyes.

Lavender and Hermione face the twins. _Well this is a bit awkward._ Hermione thought to herself as she started off the conversation, "Hi! I'm Hermione."

Lavender smirked, "Otherwise known as Mione." Her bushy haired friend scowled playfully at her and she continued, "I'm Lavender."

The twin on the right grinned, "I'm Parvati. And this is my clone, Padma." She jerked a thumb at her sister. The one dubbed as Padma hit her sister lightly, a smirk playing on her face.

Padma said while trying to fight off a smile, "No, no. I thought we went through this. You were supposed to be the clone. I'm the original." She dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Hermione and Lavender giggled at their antics. The twins grinned at each other. Parvati said nervously, "I wonder what we have to do to get sorted."

Hermione replied with ease, "It's simple really. They place a hat on your head, a magical one mind you. And it read your heart and mind and then tells you where you'll most belong."

The three girls stared at Hermione. She shifted, uncomfortable. Hermione defended herself, "What? I read Hogwarts: A History. Had to make sure I knew what was going on, so I wouldn't be freaking out."

Parvati grinned, "What do we have here? Another bookworm in our midst." The boats lurched forward, but the foursome barely noticed. They were too wrapped up in their own little world.

Shocked, Hermione asked, "Another? Which of you is a bookworm?" Padma raised her hand without fear. A full-fledged smile on her face, though she looked relieved. Glad that she wasn't the only bookworm in the foursome.

Hermione squealed and began bouncing in her seat and chanted, "I'm not alone! I'm not the only bookie! I'm not alone!"

It took both Lavender and Parvati to force her to sit still. Parvati grinned, "Doesn't this make you want to learn magic even quicker, Lav?"

Lav nodded, "Yeah, silencing charms would be dead useful if it's going to be like this all the time."

The bookworms rolled their eyes. Padma quipped, "Pav, and you aren't going to be like this with your Witch Weekly magazine?"

Lavender's eyes lit up, "You read Witch Weekly too?" Parvati nodded excitedly.

Hermione smiled, "This is the start of a beautiful friendship ladies." Hagrid called out to duck their head. They all did, and then they heard a slash.

The four girls turned to the noise and saw a boat had overturned. Four heads pooped up near it. Hermione recognized the heads and laughed. It was Harry, Dean, Neville and Ron.

Hermione said through her laughter, "Life is good. Life is good."

They didn't question her about why she was laughing. At least at that moment because their breath was taken away by the sight of Hogwarts.

Hermione stopped laughing and her mouth hung open in awe of the majestic castle looming over them. She said two words that she rarely says in front of people, "Bloody Hell."

Her three new friends snickered at her. Hermione didn't notice, still in awe. She shook herself out of the stupor and rolled her eyes at them, "Oh please, it's not like you haven't cursed once in your life. And honestly this is the perfect time for me to use bloody hell. I mean look at the castle!"

Padma nodded, understanding the fascination of the castle. Though she still smirked, "Mione, I'm just guessing here. But you don't curse often, do you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Pad. No I don't."

The boats docked and the four girls got out and instantly linked arms. Hermione linked arms with Padma and Lavender. Parvati linked her arm with Lavender, making her and Hermione in the middle.

They stopped directly in front of the huge doors and they were in front of the group of first years. Hermione glanced back and nearly burst into laughter. Her three friends looked at her strangely until she pointed behind them.

Harry, Neville and the other two boys were drenched to the bone. Hermione caught Harry's eye and he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at him, a smirk on her face. _He thinks he's so charming and irresistible, please. He's as arrogant as anything and thinks he's all that._ Hermione thought.

When Hagrid knocked loudly on the door three times.

They had to wait a few moments before they opened, revealing an aging woman in green robes. Hermione knew the instant she saw her that she wasn't one to be trifled with. It was the stern look in her greyish-green eyes and although her hair was black and in a very tight bun resting at the top of her head.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall.", said Hagrid.

Hermione guessed right, as the woman spoke it was clipped and stern, "Thank you Hagrid." She nodded curtly. McGonagall turned to the rest of the first years, "Follow me." She spared a glance at the soaked boys and seemed to grimaced as if remembering something unpleasant.

The elder woman led the group into the Entrance Hall. All of the first years looked around in awe, except for Hermione, Parvati, Padma and Lavender. They were talking happily with a nearby ghost.

The ghost was a young woman with a happy expression on her face, though it had been many years since she had looked happy.

Hermione asked excitedly, "There are more ghosts around the castle?" The ghost nodded and got a faraway look in her eyes, "Though you might want to be wary of the Bloody Baron."

Parvati got a sparkle in her eyes, "Looks like we know who we're talking to first."

Padma asked politely, "Excuse me ma'am, but could you please tell us your name?" The ghost smiled brightly, "Yes my dear Padma. Most refer to me as the Grey Lady, but my name is Helena."

The elder witch cleared her throat and wiped the shocked expression from her face, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall….." Hermione lost track of what McGonagall was saying due to Harry poking her constantly and nudging her with his elbow. Ron poked her too, though not as often.

Her patience dwindled and to stop it she elbowed them both rather hard in the gut and internally smirking. She caught on to the last of what she was saying, "… I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can." Again Hermione noticed how her eyes lingered in the four boys, "I will return for you when we are ready for you"

Professor McGonagall left the first years to themselves. Lavender turned to her three friends, her face pale, "Mione, Pav, Pad. What if we're not in the same houses?"

Hermione took her friend's hands into her own and looked her in her eyes, "Lav, if we end up in different houses then who cares? We'll still be friends."

Padma grabbed Hermione's left hand and Lavender's right while Parvati took Hermione's right and Lavender's left. Padma asked worriedly, "But what about the house rivalries?"

Hermione snorted, "Who says we have to give a damn about the house rivalries? If they don't like us having friends outside of their houses then they can go and-"

Lavender coughed, grinning ear to ear, "Um, Mione? Do you really want to continue that sentence?"

The bushy haired girl blushed, but grinned also. Pav said solemnly, "Best friends,"

Padma continued, "Through and through." Lavender continued it, "Despite all odds may we ever beat up those causing harm,"

Hermione finished, "And be there for one another no matter what the cost." They shared a hug, grinning ear to ear.

Someone coughed behind Hermione. She turned around to see Draco smirking, amusement apparent in his eyes, "Hey Granger."

Hermione smiled, "Hey Malfoy. What brings you over here?" He shrugged nonchalantly and glanced back to a group of people behind him, looking at the friends. Just as he was about to open his mouth Professor McGonagall walked back into the grand room and said, "Form a line, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

The four got separated and Hermione ended up next to a girl with dirty blonde pigtails and rosy cheeks. The one thought running through Hermione's head as the doors opened to the Great Hall was,

_Oh shit_

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and all ideas are being mulled over by yours truly. PLEASE POST MORE REVIEWS!**


	7. Welcoming Feast Part1

**_(A/N: I don't own anything except the plot and a few OC's. Everything else belongs to Queen Rowling)_**

* * *

Hermione looked around in awe, the Grand Hall was HUGE! It could easily fit her house in it and her neighbor's too! The enchanted ceiling was amazing and she glanced at the girl beside her staring up at it as well. Hermione nudged her and whispered in her ear, "The ceiling's enchanted to look as though it's the sky."

The girl smiled shyly and whispered back, "Thanks. I'm Hannah Abbot."

"Hermione Granger at your service." Hermione replied, "Want to hang out after the first week? The weekend?"

The girl nodded excitedly and turned her attention back on the ceiling, while Hermione observed the staff table. _Odd…. I heard there were only fourteen teachers here. Now there are eighteen chairs there with only one missing, very odd._

The ones that stuck out the most to her was a beautiful blonde woman with very mischievous and intelligent hazel eyes, a tanned dark haired man with dark brown eyes, a red haired man with many freckles and clear blue eyes, a greasy haired man with beetle black eyes and a sandy haired man with scars and amused amber eyes. Then it hit her!

She saw the man with scars when she was at Diagon Alley and ran into Harry! Just what she needed, having to deal with a biased professor… it's not as if she hadn't dealt with them before.

Hermione turned her attention back onto Professor McGonagall. She placed a stool in front of the first years and on it was a _very _old hat.

Hermione shot a smug smirk at her best friends as they rolled their eyes at her. Just as her eyes landed back on the hat, it began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell brave at the heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Huffelpuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid to toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the Great Hall and cleared her throat as the clapping died down, "Come up when your name is called and place the hat on your head."

The Scottish professor began reading off a list, "Abbott, Hannah." Hannah looked around nervously and Hermione gave her a quick squeeze of the hand before heading up to the stool. Once the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes in the process, the Hall waited for a few moments before it cried out, "HUFFELPUFF!"

Hermione clapped loudly for her new friend, though the other first years looked at her strangely. McGonagall called out next, "Bones, Susan." She became another Huffelpuff and quickly walked over to sit beside Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws cheered loudly for the new Ravenclaw as he went to sit with them, a look of relief etched in his face. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" also became a Ravenclaw.

Then the Scottish professor called out the first of the new best friends, "Brown, Lavender!"

* * *

_**(Lavender's POV)**_

I looked and sought out Padma's, Hermione's and Parvati's eyes as I heard my name being called. They all smiled at me reassuringly and mouthed, _Good Luck_.

I took a deep breath and walked up to sit on the stool, feeling slightly nervous with all eyes on me.

As the hat slipped on my head I heard it say in my mind, "_Let's see what we have here… Ah. I see you are very loyal, a trait very valued in Huffelpuff. Though As I looked deeper that's not the house you should be in…" _

I let out a sigh of relief, as it continued, "_You are determined and cunning when needed, Slytherin would gain a great addition but let's venture further shall we? An impressive mind, but your focuses are not of Ravenclaw. _

"_Bravery. Plenty of it I see. Combined with the fierce loyalty you've already gained for your new friends there's only one place where I see you fit" _It stopped talking to me and called out to the rest of the Hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

_**(Back to Hermione's Third POV)**_

Hermione clapped loudly for her friend as well as the Patail twins. They were definitely getting strange looks now from the older students. Parvati even whistled! Hermione just shrugged off the stares, they couldn't get to her.

McGonagall continued, down the list adding Michael Corner to Ravenclaw, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle to Slytherin, Seamus Finnigan to Gryffindor and Justin Finch-Fletchley to Huffelpuff.

Then McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione!" She shot the Patail twins a nervous smile and they beamed at her, encouraging her to go on.

She walked up to the stool and before the hat covered her eyes she gave Lavender a cheeky grin.

* * *

_**(Harry's Third POV)**_

So that's her name. Hermione Granger…. Harry thought about it. He grinned as he thought of the ways to get under her skin with this.

Neville grinned at Harry and whispered; "Now you found out her name, Harry. What are you going to do now?"

Harry grinned back, "Who knows Nev. I got seven years to win her over. And now all I can hope is that she's in Gryffindor."

Remus caught Harry's eye and smiled at him. His amber eyes saying everything with the mirth in them.

* * *

_**(Hermione's Sorting)**_

Once the Hat slipped over her eyes it began speaking in her mind, "_Oh my… this is certainly new."_

Hermione spoke through her mind, "_What do you mean Mr. Sorting Hat? OR should I say the minds of the four founders in Gryffindor's hat."_ Hermione smirked slightly.

The hat laughed not only to Hermione, but to the whole hall, "_My, my. You certainly are one clever one."_

She replied, "_I read a lot. Hogwarts: A History is by far my favorite book. I'm sorry, we should really be continuing with the Sorting shouldn't we?_

"_Yes, we should, Ms. Granger. Now let's see, your mind is brilliant. Ravenclaw would gain am excellent student if you so choose." _Hermione pondered for a moment and said to the founders, "_Well, let's see if I could belong into any of the other houses before we hastily get me sorted. And if you would be so kind, just briefly to what you meant that I was new."_

The hat replied kindly, "_Of course. I only meant that your determination to have House Unity. I have only seen one other with this type of mind focus in the last thirty years also with your ready mind. You both have the same stubbornness that wouldn't let others bother you. Funny enough, she was a muggleborn also. And I have a feeling that you'll be seeing her. Take this advice child, if you ever need to speak to her call out Little Dragon_

"_Now onwards, determination. Yes plenty of it as well as a cunning side, but you don't use it so much as you would like to. Though Slytherin doesn't seem just right for you."_

Hermione agreed, but didn't say anything_, "Loyalty. I see it is in every fiber of your being, this trait is an automatic part of your life. Huffelpuffs would also be proud to support you, child. Now chivalry, bravery and your nerve." _The hat chuckled for all to hear_, "With that fiery temper of yours it could only narrow it down to both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Ah, your mind may be wise and intelligent of the eagles but now as I see your heart you could only belong to….."_

The hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The lions cheered for Hermione as she headed to sit by Lavender. Her friend whispered to her after those near her were done greeting and welcoming her, "You are so going to tell me what took so long sorting you."

Hermione's face grew confused, "What do you mean took me so long?"

Lavender's eyes widened, "You took a little over six minutes being sorted Mione!" Hermione just shook her head, beyond shocked at this point to even notice Neville being sorted into Gryffindor.

Lavender snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's eyes. She got out of her trance-like state just in time to see Draco sorted into…..

Slytherin.

Only she saw the flash of disgust on his face before putting a mask of arrogance on his face and strutted to the Slytherin table. Hermione clapped just as loudly for him as she had for her other friends.

Now the older Gryffindors were openly looking at her with confusion. Lavender clapped along with her, though not as loudly. When they continued starring she sent them her fiercest glare, then they looked anywhere else besides her. Hermione smirked to herself as Pansy Parkinson got sorted into Slytherin.

Then the bookworm of the Patail twins got called up, "Patail, Padma!"

* * *

**REVIEW! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I hit a writer's block a while ago and just finished this one up. Please forgive me *Insert puppy dog eyes here***

**Hermione: Yes please forgive her, goodness knows she isn't the best of writers when she gets all guilty.**

**Me: *glares* Don't you have somewhere to be? **

**Hermione: *shrugs* Hey, your the one that typed me in here. So its not my fault *smirks***

**Me: *mutters* Stupid bloody Ravenclaw brain.**

**Padma: Sorry what was that Little Dragon? Didn't catch that. *crosses arms over her chest***

**Me: *huffs* Oh nothing Padma. Nothing that concerns you and as I was trying to apologize to our dear readers then Mione over here wanted to add in a thing or two. **

**Harry: Oh hello Little Dragon! When are you going to write in that I'll finally get Hermione?**

**Hermione: *turns to me, fire in her eyes* WHAT!? I'm going to end up with POTTER!?**

**Me: *backs away slowly and used apparition to escape her rage***

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Welcoming Feast Part2

_**(A/N: I don't own anything except my OC's. Everything belongs to Queen Rowling)**_

* * *

_**(Padma's POV)**_

I glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Lav and Mione give me thumbs up and making shooing motions to the stool. I rolled my eyes at them as I walked up to the stool and the hat. Becoming shyer with each step, knowing all eyes are on me.

As soon as I placed the hat on my head a voice spoke in my head, "_Hmmmm. There are certainly a lot of loyal students here this year. First Ms. Brown and Ms. Granger and now you. Huffelpuff won't know what will hit them._

I bit back a giggle as I replied in my head, "_Well, Mr. Hat or Minds of the Founders... whichever you prefer. I expect another person will be just as loyal as the three of us, just to give you a heads up."_

It laughed for everyone to hear as it said_, "Another clever one. You have a different type of bravery my dear, so I'm not sure you would belong in Gryffindor. Though you are very loyal and hardworking, Huffelpuff wouldn't suite you either._

"_Ah ha! Your mind is eager for knowledge and your tongue is sharp. I have to give you a similar advice my dear. You are very much like another student all you have to do to talk to her is call out Bell. And with that the only place I can put you in is…."_

The hat shouted to the entire Hall, "RAVENCLAW!" I hide a frown with a bright smile as I made my to my new housemates, still feeling a bit shy now that I don't have any of my friends over with me. I needed to talk to Hermione after this hopefully soon.

* * *

_**(Parvati's POV)**_

I frowned slightly. Two of my friends were in Gryffindor and my sister was in Ravenclaw. I shook it off, like Mione said; who cares if they don't like us being friends with the houses. It's none of their bloody business anyway.

McGonagall called out, "Patail, Parvati" I grinned and walked up to the stool. Before the hat went down on my head I sent a cheeky smirk to the other three.

The Hat's voice said in my head, "_I see your sister was right. You are very loyal like the other three. It should be an interesting year with you four…. _

"_You are intelligent, very much so. Though yours is a different sort as you will find out very soon." _I was skeptical, compared to Mione and Padma I don't consider myself smart. If that wasn't my type of smart…. then what is?

It continued, "_You are devious." _It let out a laugh for the Hall, "_Though Slytherin wouldn't do you justice. Your bravery is amazing to see even through your mind and heart. I will leave you one piece of advice to share with Ms. Brown that I wasn't able to say to her before. Don't let prejudice get in your way, and support Ms. Granger with her mission on House Unity. She will need all the help she can get. Be ready to greet your family in….._

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. I smiled and walked to the table with a spring in my step. I sat across from Lavender and Hermione. I gave them a look that said _We need to talk._

When Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor the look on Hermione's face was priceless. She looked like she was forced to eat a whole lemon while muttering, "Why me? What did I ever do to get cursed with that git stalking me?" What she didn't notice was that Harry was sitting right next to her after she said it.

I shared a look with Lavender and said carefully said, "Mione? Are you alright?"

She looked up and gave us a smile, "Yeah I'm fine Pav. Just thinking, I'll tell you guys later. Once the interrogation begins."

I nodded and turned just in time to see Ron Weasley get sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini into Slytherin. I wondered what got Hermione so worked up and I planned on grilling her on the information.

* * *

_**(Hermione's POV)**_

Professor Dumbledore stood up and scanned the Hall with an odd twinkle in his eyes. I put up my Occlumency shields that I taught myself from the books I bought in Diagon Alley. I felt someone try and penetrate them. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly and met my own brown ones.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion; he was trying to read my bloody mind! That pompous git!

I whispered to Parvati and Lavender, "Do as I say. Clear your mind of everything. Dumbledore is trying to read our minds, don't ask me how I know. Just clear your minds and think of nothing."

Their eyes narrowed in anger and nodded. I pushed a thought out so he could read it, _Listen Dumbledore I don't care who you bloody are. You will not read my mind again. Understood?_

His eyes narrowed at my thought. I knew it! He was reading my mind! He just said cheerfully as if he didn't read my mind, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Food then appeared in front of us. Everything I could even image was there. My jaw dropped but I quickly put some food on my plate as Parvati asked to me and Lavender, "What the bloody hell is Dumbledore trying to pull by reading our minds?"

I shrugged and glanced warily at the goblet, "I dunno Pav. But I can say that I don't trust the drinks here. Who knows what he put in them? Let's just save this for the dorms. Don't want prying ears to hear!" I said he last bit so the four boys who were listening in on our conversation.

I looked at the boy that was sitting next to Parvati and smiled at him, "Your Seamus right?"

He nodded. He had dirty blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes that shone. Seamus said with an Irish accent, "Yup tha's me. You're the lass tha' was a Hatstall? Y'know the one who took over five minutes to get sorted?"

I blushed slightly at being called a lass, "Yeah. I'm Hermione." Lavender butted in, "Otherwise known as Mione."

I glared at her playfully as I asked, "Are you going to do that every time I introduce myself to someone?"

She nodded and smiled at Seamus, "I'm Lavender and the one sitting next to you is Parvati"

Parvati smiled and waved before eating her salad while watching them with amusement. Seamus grinned, "Now do I have the pleasure of knowin' these lovely lasses or am I goin' to be kept in the dark?" He winked at us playfully, letting us know he was just messing with us.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk, "Depends." I bit my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

Parvati swallowed and grinned wickedly, she said in a posh voice, "You don't say Ms. Granger! Please do induldge this marvelous information with us. We would be ever so honored."

Lavender snorted before continuing in the same tone, "Yes I must insist. What does this lovely Irish man have to do to get to know us?"

I tapped my chin, pretending to think about it and replied just as they had, "Well you see my dears-" I got interrupted when someone poked my side. I ignored it and got poked again I turned and said politely, "Could you please stop poking me?"

Then I saw who was poking me. I groaned softly it was Potter of all people. POTTER! He just smirked, "What happens if I don't, Granger?"

I replied, smirking on the inside, "Then you'll get a wand stuck up your arse, Potter. Now please leave me alone."

I turned back to my friends as they laughed at Potter's expression. I didn't look back at him to find out, but I'll ask them later.

I continued as if nothing interrupted me, "What he has to do is-" I got interrupted AGAIN! This time not by Potter. But by the doors to the Entrance Hall burst open, making most of the candles put out and a cloaked and hooded figure walked gracefully into the Great Hall.

I stared at her, with wariness and a touch of awe. The figure walked up to the Head Table. The silence and tension in the room was intense, until the musical voice of the figure said to the staff with amusement, "Hello Headmaster. Sorry I'm late."

I watched the reactions of the staff, all in all it was hilarious.

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

McGonagall and a few others didn't look surprised at the new person being there. Though they did look very happy.

The greasy haired man, Remus, the blonde woman, the red headed man and olive toned man looked in a cross between many emotions as Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye, "Yes it has. Now if you would so kindly take a seat."

The woman laughed and removed the hood of her cloak as she walked to the empty seat beside McGonagall and a short professor. The some of the male students out right stared at the new person. Her wavy dark brown hair fell to her waist as her emerald eyes looked around the Hall in amusement. Her skin was slightly tanned but not overly.

The three began to talk in hushed whispers as the Hall still took in the new woman in their midst. Then the Hall broke out into whispers as well. Only one student didn't whisper about the new witch. Hermione looked at the new woman with an eyebrow raised in amusement and when the emerald eyed witch looked at Hermione they had a staring contest of sorts.

The older witch copied Hermione's facial expression with a bit of a smirk. Hermione just full fledged smirked at her, mirth dancing in her deep brown eyes.

The mysterious woman mouthed, "Occlumency?"

Hermione nodded and mouthed right back, "Dumbledore"

The woman mouthed back, "Ahhhhh." It seemed as if she repeated the information to the two professors beside her because they began watching her also a small smile danced on McGonagall's lips.

Hermione ducked her head and began to eat and listen to the obscure rumors floating around about the new professor. Lavender, Parvati and Hermione decided they would get to know each other better in their dormitories.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry kept sneaking glances at Hermione. A smirk playing on his lips and turned back to Ron who was whispering rather loudly about how hot the mysterious woman was.

Harry shared a look with Neville who rolled his eyes at Ron. Harry looked at Remus, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the new woman. His jaw was still open until the dark haired man beside him elbowed him in the ribs and whispered furiously at him.

Remus met Harry's eyes, all Harry did was raise an eyebrow and mouth, "Explain later."

Remus nodded. When the desert course was done, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. All students became silent as they looked at the man with blue twinkly eyes. He said, "Welcome back to the older students and to the new ones, welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore looked around before continuing,

"The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to everyone. And there are now several more things added to the banned list, if you want to find out please look for Mr. Filch's office." His blue eyes looked over a pair of red haired twins, "And as many you have noticed we have multiple additions to our staff this year. First I would like to introduce Professor Quirell who is taking over the Defense Against the Arts position," A man with a turban wrapped over his head stood shakily and his left eye twitched before sitting back down.

Dumbledore continued, "I have decided to help relieve some of the professors from the tension of their daily lessons, that they will have assistants. First to help out Professor Quirell is Auror Nick Reed." The dark red haired man stood and grinned cheekily to the students as he sat down, "He is taking a retirement of sorts to help. Next I would like to introduce the person helping out Professor Snape and his potions lesson," The greasy haired man sneered as his name was mentioned, "That would be Professor Sophia Ring who has just gotten her title as a Potion's Master from Italy." The blonde woman with intelligent hazel eyes stood and saluted the Hall.

Dumbledore continued looking around the Hall to see the reactions of the students. Almost all of them had their complete attention on the staff table, "Next helping Professor Flitwick with Charms, is Professor Demetri Coale who has just returned from the States researching," the dark haired man stood up and winked at a few of the girls who were swooning, "And lastly, helping Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration is Professor Andrea Pendragon. Who has returned from traveling the world for reasons unknown to me at this time." The brunette witch stood up and ignored the look Dumbledore gave her when he mentioned she wouldn't give him any information. Pendragon nodded to the students before sitting back down. McGonagall had a proud look on her face as she studied her assistant.

Harry looked at Pendragon, wondering why Remus would be staring at her. He never had any girlfriend, but he usually blamed it on his furry little problem.

Harry asked Neville quietly, "Why do you think Remus is drooling over Pendragon?"

Neville shrugged in response and looked intently at Dumbledore as continued talking about what to do and what not to do in Hogwarts. The one thing that caught Harry's attention was, "Do not go onto the third-floor corridor on the right side. It is out of bounds unless you want to face a very painful death."

The four boys shared a grin, while everyone else looked uneasy. Harry noticed that Pendragon, Ring, Coale and Reed glared at the Headmaster for mentioning this. Ring muttered something under her breath that caused Snape to smirk and nod subtly.

The Headmaster dismissed them. The prefect leading them was Ron's older brother, Percy, who was every bit as pompous as Ron described him to be. The first years divided into two small groups. Hermione and two of her best friends, then Harry and his friends with Seamus.

Harry heard Hermione whisper to Lavender, "Bet you five galleons that the portraits are talking and all along the way to the common room."

Parvati and Lavender smirked, "You are so on, Mione."

Hermione just replied evilly, "Just get ready to pay up ladies." Harry turned to Neville, "I know there's something going on with the staff. First the brilliant appearance by Pendragon, then Dumbledore suddenly announcing that there were going to be assistant professors, Dumbles glaring at Pendragon and not to mention the assistants scowling at Dumbles for mentioning the out of bounds place."

Neville thought about it for a second before answering, "I dunno, but I know we are definitely checking out the third floor corridor."

Harry grinned and passed along the message to Dean and Ron. Seamus had walked back over to the girls who were laughing at something he said.

When all the first years got to the common room when Percy said the password to the Fat Lady, ("Phoenix tears") Hermione dragged Parvati and Lavender to their dorms while the five boys made their sleepy way to their beds.

Ron didn't even bother changing out of his clothes, once his head hit the pillows he was out and snoring loudly. The rest of the boys were awake enough to change but Harry kept replaying the feast over and over in his head. Something didn't add up.

Sure, he knew that Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard, but what was the point of bringing in assistants when the teachers he had were fine and why those four? They had history, anyone could tell. But what did Dumbledore want with them?

* * *

**Hello all! Hope you liked this chapter, I had a bit of a hard time including Seamus in on this, but I think I did a pretty good job don't you think?**

**Seamus: Bloody hell woman! Couldn't you at least get to the part of what they wanted me to do?**

**Me:*glares* Do you ****_want _****to be deleted from the story? I'll be more than happy to oblige**

**Seamus: *backs away slowly with hands raised* Look Little Dragon, I didn't say that lass. I was messing with ye. **

**Hermione: Yes if you should blame anyone, you should blame yourself. Remember you are the one who's writing this. We're just filling the roles for you.**

**Padma:*nods* She's right you know.**

**Me: *throws hands up in the air* You lot are so bloody frustrating! Just let me be insane for this one occasion. **

**DON'T FORGET! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	9. The Superior Brain and Following Ghosts

_**(A/N: I don't own anything except the OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to Queen Rowling)**_

* * *

Hermione woke up early, a smile on her face. She had friends, she was in Gryffindor and she was sure as hell going to bring House Unity to this school.

She looked around and saw it was 6:OO AM. Smiling evilly, she snuck to Parvati's bed and gently woke her up.

Parvati slowly woke up and sent a questioning look Hermione's way. She pointed towards Lavender's bed and the twin nodded.

Hermione mouthed, "_Three…. Two … One!"_ On one the two jumped on Lavender, effectively waking her up. Lavender cursed their existence once they got off of her.

She got out of bed and muttered to herself, "Why I am friends with them, I will never know."

Parvati rolled her eyes, "Come off it, Lav. We got to get ready for classes today and we need to talk to Padma about what the hell was going on last night with Dumbledore and the new assistants."

Lavender instantly turned serious, "Are you sure that Pendragon knew what was going on? Along with Coale, Reed, Ring and Lupin. There's something going on between them, I know it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, "You'd think you were a seer with that type of attitude." Lavender stuck her tongue out at her.

The trio of Gryffindor girls got ready and went down to breakfast laughing at something Parvati said. When they reached the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat across from her other two friends. Padma slide beside Hermione and smiled, "What did I miss this time?"

Hermione replied with a straight face, "Oh, just saying how much I want to confess my undying love for you."

She rolled her eyes and smacked Hermione's arm, smiling slightly, "Git."

The four friends put food on their plates when they heard a throat clearing behind them. Padma and Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at the four pointedly.

Parvati greeted her politely, "Good Morning Professor." The others echoed her, making McGonagall almost smile. Almost.

She looked at Padma and asked sternly, "Ms. Patail, aren't you supposed to be with your fellow Ravenclaws?"

Hermione hurriedly replied to save Padma, "Ma'am, there is no rule against students from different houses sitting at another house's table. Though most of the students frown upon it, it isn't against the rules."

McGonagall starred at Hermione for a moment before nodding sharply and handing the schedules to her Gryffindors.

Once she left, the twins and Lavender turned on the bushy haired Gryffindor. She just raised her hands in mock surrender, "Don't look at me like that. It's good to know the rules so you can find a loop hole when you get into a tight spot." The four roared with laughter that caused most to look at them funnily.

* * *

That morning Harry walked groggily to where his friends were sitting and sat next to Dean, where they were sitting wasn't far from where the girls were sitting. He ignored all the stared and whispers that he was getting. Most of them pointing at his scar and not being very discreet about it.

"Hey. Why are the girls laughing so hard?" Harry asked. Dean looked up from his sketch book and looked over at the girls. He shrugged, "No idea mate. McGonagall walked over there then walked away. After she left they started laughing."

Neville looked from Lupin to Harry, "I expect some information coming my way soon enough."

Harry nodded, expecting some himself; he looked to the staff table along with the rest of the New Marauders. Pendragon looked slightly awkward with the stares she was getting from her fellow staff members.

Ron distracted them with a groan, "I can't believe we have Double Potions with the snakes on Friday!" That comment froze Harry and he groaned as well. Neville and Dean chuckled at them.

Dean tried to lighten them mood, "Look on the bright side, we have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw this morning."

Harry and Neville's eyes lit up with their mischievousness. Neville said in a sing song voice, "Oh Harrikins? You do know what this means, don't you?"

He grinned, "Oh I do Nev. We get to see how prankable the tough professors are. And we get to know more about this mystery girl."

"You do know that if you prank a professor within your first week they'll be highly pissed at you, right?" Dean asked with a smile.

Ron glowered at the three for being left out of the conversation, before adding in annoyingly, "Oh please, like they could even catch us."

A voice said from behind him, "Unless there's a professor right behind you, that is." They looked around to see the Charm's assistant, Demetri Coale, smirking down at them. Ron turned a lovely shade of red that matched his hair, Dean gaped up at him, Neville looked around nervously, Harry just simply smirked at Coale.

Harry leaned forward, his hands clasped on top of the table in a business like manner, "Ah, but you also see the dilemma with that road block, sir. Let's just say this professor wasn't a tough one, but one who thoroughly enjoys pranks and would love to see Minnie and Pendragon pranked. It also helps if this student was raised by two Marauders and is the son of one. Wouldn't you say Professor Coale?"

Coale's smirk turned into a devious grin, "Right you are Potter. And where would you get this information from per say?"

Neville replied with a grin that matched the professor's, "Let's just say we have a bit of _History_ and _Magic_ on our side and leave it at that."

Coale grin turned evil and his dark brown eyes glittered with mirth, "Thank you, lads. This has been a very informative conversation. I'll see you in Charms." With a nod to all four boys he walked to the staff table, not without stopping to talk to the Weasley Twins. He left a lot of girls swooning as he walked back, it didn't help the fact that he knew it too.

Ron glared at the retreating figure of Professor Coale, while Dean, Neville and Harry roared with laughter. The human garbage disposal realized that he was being left out and joined in the laughter.

Dean looked at his watch. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, "I'm going to head off to Transfiguration, anyone care to join?"

Neville nodded and copied his movements, "I'll come." He looked at Harry and Ron, "Are you two coming or going to stay here and eat?"

Ron's reply just came at the visual of stuffing his face with food and Harry glancing at him before saying, "Stay here, don't want Ron being all alone now do we?"

They grinned at him before heading off, bumping into the girls as they did. Harry caught Hermione's eye and gave her a cheeky grin and wink. All he got was an eyeroll in return.

He vowed to himself that we would win over that girl if it was the last thing he did.

Hermione looked at the Gryffindor boys with a small smirk on her face before turning towards her friends, "It seems were traveling in groups now, huh."

Parvati grinned, "No it just isn't a group, Mione! It's a pride of lion cubs and a baby eagle! Though our little eagle doesn't exactly sit on our heads…"

Padma shoved her twin with a playful scowl on her face, "Oh do shut it, Parvati!"

Lavender and Hermione smiled at their antics. Lavender asked, "Oi, you two done? I don't want to get on McGonagall's bad side this early in the year and we just barely managed to get on her good side because of our tiny bookworm got all Hogwarts: A History on her and dazzled her with the superior brain in her head."

Hermione blushed all the boys turned to look at her. Seamus grinned and slung his arm over her shoulders, "I knew there was a reason I liked you, lass."

The bushy haired Gryffindor rolled her eyes, "Prat." Dean and Neville shared a look before going into their dramatics. They got down on their knees and bowed. Neville said, "Oh wise one, please teach us in the way of dazzling."

Dean begged, "We need to know the ways of your superior brain!"

Hermione blushed lightly and smirked, "Are you two always like this? Or is it just a spur of the moment type of thing?"

Dean looked up, an amused eyebrow raised, "A bit of both, Granger."

The Grey Lady and another ghost floated their way over to them. The other ghost looked amused at the situation. He had an odd hat with a feather sticking out of it, a collar around his neck and 15th century clothes on.

The unknown ghost greeted cheerfully, "Hello Gryffindor first years and lone Ravenclaw. I am Sir Nicolas at your service." He bowed with a lope sided grin on his face.

Helena rolled her eyes at him. She looked fondly upon Hermione, Padma, Lavender and Parvati, "Hello my dears, what are you doing standing in the corridors?"

Lavender answered sheepishly, "Well, were trying to figure which way is the way to Transfiguration room."

Padma added, "Big castle plus small children equal very lost and confused when your new and everything moves."

Dean, Seamus and Neville nodded. Helena laughed and judging by the look on Sir Nicolas' face, she hadn't done it in a long time, "Come follow me, my dears. We'll show you the way."

Hermione smiled happily as Padma hooked her arm through hers while Lavender and Parvati did the same.

Padma asked as they followed the ghosts down multiple corridors, "So do you two remember anything of Andrea Pendragon? Or Demetri Coale, Nick Reid and Sophia Ring?"

Sir Nicolas smiled, "Of course, it was hard to forget those four. Inseparable, they were. You wouldn't believe the trouble they got into, though not as much as the Marauders."

The Grey Lady added, "It might've been to the face that they basically represented the founders. Though the traits of them were thrown around between them. Andrea, she was the unofficial leader of the group, no matter how much she denied it. Sophia was the brains of the group, though that isn't to say that the others lacked it. Far from it, really."

Parvati, Padma, Lavender and Hermione shared a look, maybe this was the break through they've been thinking of.

Sir Nicolas grinned, "Nick was always the look out. His ability to lie and get out of any situation is astounding. Demetri, was the brawn of the group and did most of the action. And when someone insulted either Andrea or Sophia they would end up in the Hospital Wing for a week."

The boys grinned at each other, they were really looking forward to seeing the assistants now.

The group of six stopped outside of the Transfiguration room. Helena smiled gently, "This is our stop. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, hopefully we'll met again."

Sir Nicolas grinned at them as the Grey Lady floated off. He whispered to them, "I don't know what you did, but thank you. I haven't seen Helena like this since 1846, see she hasn't been very talkative or happy. And since you gave that to her, I thank you."

With that he floated away. Lavender raised an eyebrow at her three friends, "Looks as though this isn't going to be a boring year."

Hermione grinned, "I blame the clones over here." Parvati and Padma looked at the bushy haired girl.

Parvati squawked, "Hey, I take offense to that! I'm the original not a clone!" Padma wisely did comment on this and just ushered the three girls into the class room, "Come on, we'll save this conversation for another day, Granger, Brown and Other Patil. For now lets get the first day over with so we can't get on any teacher's bad side."

Seamus smirked as he followed them into the classroom. Dean glanced at Neville, "This is certainly going to be a long day." Neville nodded, smiling slightly as the two walked into the classroom as well.

* * *

**I apologize for such the long wait. I've been preparing for my HSA's and haven't had time to write/ update. Next chapter you can definitely expect flirting, past revealed an eavesdropping on some very interesting conversations**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS!**


	10. ALERT! SORRY READERS!

**Hello all, **

**Sorry this isn't an update on the stories just an update on my life that I think you should know that is going on.**

**First I'm moving. Ugh, I swear my parents want to destroy my social life. Anyway as much as that sucks, today is my birthday and I found out after my soccer game this morning that my great-grandmother passed away this morning. Before she got ill, we were close.**

**I'm having a hard time with my mourning and grief so please be patient when it comes to my writing.**

**I'd like to apologize to those who have waited a while for an update, but I've had the moving to deal with as well as end of year exams. So I've had to study constantly, not having much time for writing.**

**Here's another thing you should be aware of. I have a poll question that I'd like a lot of people to answer. I've read a lot of stories that have people reading their stories (Mainly HP), but I've wondered. What would happen if people from Harry's past, Harry's present and the some of the demigods got together and read together the lives of the other? Then due to stupid evil people from both demigods and wizards/witches team up to defeat everything. After the reading the past people would go back and create an alternate universe of course, but the ones of the present stay and fight the evils. Just to let you know it would take place in Percy Jackson's time line.**

**Please go onto my profile and submit your answers.**

**Yours truly and forever, book-worm extraordinaire, author in training, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


	11. Of Planning, Mending and Plots

_**(I don't own anything except my OC's and plot. Everything else belongs to Queen Rowling! ALL HAIL THE AMAINZG CREATOR!)**_

* * *

Albus-too-many-names-for-his-own-good- Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the last week.

When he sent Hagrid to get his Weapon he didn't expect Black to be able to convince to hand over his Weapon. He wanted his Weapon weak and pliable to mold; but no. Here in Hogwarts was a confident and strong willed boy who wouldn't bow down to him.

Also another thing he didn't expect was Andrea Pendragon to show up out of the blue and apply for the assistant job. Now there wasn't a thing he needed and that was the meddling metamorphmagus. She would cause many problems, cause too many people to ask questions and lose faith in him. She basically had the entire staff wrapped around her finger and cause any of them to turn against him. Although he believed Demetri Coale, Nick Reid and Sophia Ring already have and have been for a long time.

Albus grumbled to himself for the portraits, Fawkes and the sorting hat to here, "Things aren't going to plan. I need to find a way to force my Weapon to bow down to me; don't even get me started on that Granger girl. It's like having another Andrea Pendragon in Hogwarts and I do not need nor want that."

Fawkes sang a soft trill of sadness, seeing his master slowly getting caught in his web of manipulations. Unfortunately Dumbledore took this as a sign of encouragement with his plans.

His mind brushed over the fact an elven year old muggleborn already accomplished Occlumency, something that grown men have yet to achieve but he paid it no mind. But really how important could she be?

The sorting hat replied, making him realize that he was thinking aloud, "Very important, she is destined for great things just like young Harry Potter. Together they will create the strongest of bonds that could rival that of Rowena and Godric! Be wary where you tread, Dumbledore because she can and will turn this generation against you along with changing the world as we know it. Mark my words."

Dumbledore scowled darkly at the hat, "Oh quiet you, I will not let some fool girl get in the way of my plans. I will take care of her in time, perhaps setting her up with the nit wit that is the youngest Weasley boy. I've seen him, I could recruit him in the cause and get him trust me. His jealousy will help fuel his desire to see my Weapon be molded."

If hat's could scowl, this one would be and as Dumbledore walked out of his office it shouted, "Don't underestimate them Dumbledore! This will not end well for you, I swear it!"

But the fool of a headmaster never listened to him, he never did. The Sorting Hat sighed and Fawkes sighed as well. The hat said, "Don't worry, Fawkes my old friend, we will have an era of peace soon. Mark my words."

A house elf popped into the room and asked, "Mr. Sorty Hat, Miss Pendragon, Miss Ring, Mr. Coale and Mr. Reid are wondering if the old coot is gone."

The Sorting Hat nodded, "Yes Jeanie, the mad old fool is gone. Please send them in, please get Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin and Miss. McGonagall. There are many things to get out of the way without him interfering."

Jeanie nodded and she popped out of the room, only for there to be four people walking into the office. One looking exceedingly awkward as the other three glared at her. Andrea Pendragon smiled weakly at the Sorting Hat and Fawkes, "Hello Tim, or as everyone else calls you, Sorting Hat and hello to you too Fawkes." Her hair color changing rapidly as she tried to avoid her friend's angry gazes.

Sophia Ring hadn't had the easiest of lives, but if there was one thing she wasn't going to put up with it was going to be going without a discussion with her so called friend that left out of the blue. The blonde grabbed the metamorphmagus' arm and forced her to look at her, "Andrea Diana Pendragon, I swear to Merlin that if you don't explain the last twelve years that what happened to Lucius Malfoy in sixth year will be nothing compared to what I have in store for you."

Nick Reid and Demetri Coale had to snort at the mention of that particular incident. They would never forget the cherry red Malfoy Sr. blushed when Sophia charmed all of his robed to be spell out things that he would never admit, that and the bright orange skin combined with green hair (inspiration from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory). To top it off a good punch in the nose for calling Lily Evans a mudblood.

Before the metamorphmagus could reply the door opened again to show Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and Serverus Snape. Andrea groaned and glared at the hat, "Do you hate me or something, Tim? Really bringing all of them here where no one could find my body when and if they murder me!"

Minerva chuckled at her assistant and former student, "Andrea please, I doubt they would murder you, right?" She shot a pointed look towards Demetri, Nick and Sophia who were still glaring heatedly at Andrea.

Andrea, being the Gryffindor that she was, squared her shoulders and stared at them defiantly, "Go ahead be bloody pissed at me, I don't blame you. Ask any and all questions that you have because I will gladly answer them."

Serverus smirked, "Good to have you back Andy." She mock glared at him, "You know I hate being called that."

"That's the point."

Minerva smiled slightly before conjuring more chairs, "Tim, please make sure that Albus cannot get into his office at the moment."

The Sorting Hat laughed, "Hogwarts has already managed that Minerva, they don't respond to him anymore since he let his mind wander."

The seven sat down looking at Andrea expectantly before she sighed, "Alright before we go onto my interrogation, can anyone please explain to my why the hell the Philosopher's Stone is hidden in the castle and is guarded by obstacles that a first year could get through?"

Minerva replied, glancing warily at Remus, "Language, Andrea. The followers of V-Voldemort still believe he is alive, so they are searching for his body and a way to return him to life. The Philosopher's Stone is one of those ways and due to Mr. Potter's defeat in him Albus most likely placed the obstacles to test if he is worthy to take on the rest of the followers."

Remus growled out, his amber started to glow slightly indicating that Moony had taken over, "What? He is trying to do that to my cub?" The werewolf started to get out of his seat before Andrea said soothingly, "Moony, sit down, we will get the old bastard. But for now you need to keep a calm head."

Surprisingly Moony listened and sat down, still growling under his breath. Andrea said smugly, "I still got it, after twelve years." She began fidgeting under the gazes of all six people.

Sophia asked in a broken voice, "Why, Little Dragon, did you leave us?"

Demetri asked, his dark eyes misting up, "Do you know how your disappearance affected everyone? Sophia and Lily wouldn't stop crying for weeks, Nick and Xeno barely said a word and I had no idea what to do with anyone."

"Sirius, James and Remus went frantic looking for you. We all thought you were captured by Death Eaters because Serverus stopped coming by and he grew even more grouchy that normal!" Nick continued, looking into Andrea's eyes.

The metamorphmagus bowed her head, her hair turning grey as she spoke softly, "I had to leave,  
forced to, blackmailed."

Remus who had been quiet up until then asked, "What do you mean Andrea?"

She looked up and into his eyes, "Peter knew I meant a lot to you all and how powerful I am. He also knew I wouldn't join the Death Eaters, so he threatened that if I didn't leave the country without a word then he would kill everyone in their sleep. He had permission from Voldemort to kill everyone except James and Lily; they were to be saved for Voldy Shorts himself. I had no choice but to leave in the middle of the night." Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she took a shaky breath.

She laughed hollowly, "Who would've thought that the small boy I saved in the train corridor on my first day would end up threatening me." Her voice grew softer, "I could-couldn't let anyone die, I love you everyone too much to risk their lives in that manner. I only just found out while I was in Africa about everything that happened when I was helping out some villages."

There was a thick silence before the blonde pulled her into a hug, Demetri and Nick soon joining. They all laughed when they parted. Nick teased as a few tears ran down his face, "Look you turned the Slytherin into a sap."

The Transfiguration Assistant turned to Remus with pleading eyes, "Am I forgiven Rem?" She used the nick name she had for him in school.

Instead of talking, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, muttering in her hair repeatedly, "My Little Dragon"

When they parted she turned to Minerva and Serverus, "Minnie my dear, Sev my slimy snake, do I have your forgiveness as well for leaving you with Dumbles?"

The Potion's Master grumbled, "You're lucky you're my friend, Pendragon." She laughed and gave him a quick hug, "I know."

Minerva smiled at her assistant, "Of course, I could never stay mad at one of my lioness, and unless they're a rat then I most certainly stay mad at them." Andrea giggled before getting pulled into a hug by the tabby cat anigamus.

Once everyone was seated again Demetri asked, "Alright, am I the only one that noticed that it seems as though history is repeating itself? That Hermione girl, Minerva the first year in your house. It's like she's a mini Andrea and Lily combined!"

Remus chuckled, "She's the only one who can actually follow what I'm teaching. I'm just glad you got rid of the ghost a few years back."

Nick added, "It seems as though the resentment of the Potter's has struck anew, I think she's a muggleborn as well. Brilliant from what I've seen."

Sophia continued with her observations of the girl, "It's true I think she has friends in every house and slowly on her way to getting them all to be friends, just like you did with us Little Dragon. I've also noticed that Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley have formed the New Marauders."

Minerva laughed, "Oh Merlin, it is like an almost exact replica of the 70's!"

The others laughed as well, the tension that was in the room at the beginning now left. Filled with happiness and relief. Andrea continued the observations, "At the Welcoming feast, I had a slight…. discussion with the girl." The others leaned in, "While everyone else was talking about my amazing entrance or my amazing looks she just stared right on at me, ignoring everyone else. When I scanned the mind of the old coot I noticed that he could look into every mind except hers and Harry Potter. See I expected Harry to have mental shields due to him living with Sirius and Remus, but an untrained muggleborn witch? Not at all.

"We had a stare down of sorts before I asked her if she learned occlumency by herself and she said yes to that and basically said Dumbledore was trying to break into her mental shields, but couldn't."

Minerva beamed, "I got a new favorite student already."

Tim, the Sorting Hat said from his place on the shelf said, "Glad to know everything is fine, here's what's Dumbledore is planning," He told them off Dumbledore's plans for Hermione and Harry.

To say they were mad would be an understatement, Serverus said in his usual oily manner, "I think it would be best if we continue this meeting another time." The others agreed and left Dumbledore's office. Friendships mended and a new goal in mind as they left.

* * *

**Hello all, thank you everyone for being patient with me. It's been very challenging to say the least and I want to send a thank you to any and everyone who sent me condolences with my loss and everything that's been going on. It meant a lot to me knowing that people cared that I haven't even met before just because they liked my writing.**

**Now onto a brighter note, how'd I do for this chapter? Anything particular you like? Any suggestions? REMEMBER REVIEWS ALL AROUND!**


	12. Finding out Little Dragon and Bell

_**(All I own is my OC's and plot, everything else belongs to Queen Rowling. I would also like to say that I have changed the fifth chapter to now fit with the plot line I'm going for. So go back to the fifth chapter so this makes a bit more sense PLEASE?)**_

* * *

Harry walked into the common room, grinning at the brilliant pranking idea he has for the Slytherins. He and the New Marauders had a rather nasty walk in with Adrian Pucey, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe before their first potions class; which to Harry's dissatisfaction had Hermione and Draco growing closer together.

He walked over to his friends and plopped down next to Dean who was sitting on the couch by the fire, "I think it's time to pay back the snakes and make ourselves known."

Neville asked from his place on the floor, "And how do you exactly plan on that, Harry?"

The raven haired boy shook his head in mock disappointment, "By pranking of course. I'm ashamed of you mate, after all the times we pulled them on Moony and Padfoot…."

"Oh shut it, course I remember! So what prank you intending to pull?" Neville leaned forward as well as Dean and Ron who was until recently playing chess against himself.

Harry grinned, "Alright here's what I have in mind…" And the rest of the night went along like that.

* * *

Draco met Hermione in front of the Gryffindor portrait on the first of October**(a couple weeks after the New Marauders started planning the prank, mind you)**, so they could spend more time together than just in potions and DADA.

Hermione smiled as she gave the blonde a light hug, "Hey Dragon, have you gotten a letter from your father yet?"

She was very worried about what Lucius Malfoy would do to threaten her best friend. Draco shook his head grimly, "Not yet, but I'm expecting one to come soon." He quickly moved onto a brighter topic, "How's your quest for inter house unity coming along, Mia?"

Hermione smiled at the nickname only he had for her, "Just fine, met a Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. Y'know the girl with dirty blonde hair and red highlights that has violet eyes? She's rather sweet, her and Padma get along great together. Terry Boot and Michael Conner are a bit arrogant, but their nice enough once you get past that. I met Susan Bones through Hannah Abbot from Huffelpuff. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Flinch-Fletchley are… interesting to say the least. Blaise and Theo are brilliant as well as Daphne and Tracey, I'm glad you introduced us."

Draco laughed as they walked to the Great Hall, "At this rate you could literally take over all the first years."

Hermione pushed him playfully, "That's exactly my plan, take over the first years then the entire school, then the whole wizarding world!" She laughed evilly. Hermione smiled at him when she was finished, no matter how much the girls were her best friends, Draco would always be the first friend she made here and that was always honest with her.

He shook his head, "You're mad, completely and utterly mad."

"All the best people are, Dragon. Look at Merlin, he had to be a bit mad to do the things he was able to do." She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, trying to ignore the looks they were getting from the older students. They still didn't understand why a Slytherin and a Gryffindor were best friends, even more so considering it was a pureblood and a muggle born.

He put an arm around her waist and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Valid point, Mia." They were quiet for a few moments before he asked, "Have you heard from your mother yet?"

Through gritted teeth she replied, "Yes I have, Anastasia spoke about how glad she was that I was gone, that I was nothing but a freak to her and to never write to her again." Her laugh the followed was cold, which didn't suit her at all. "Even said she wished she never had me if she knew I was going to end up a witch."

Even though on the outside she appeared just angry, she was hurt. Her own mother didn't want her; the one who gave birth to her didn't love her over a fact she had no control over.

Draco gave her waist another squeeze, "It's going to be fine, I promise. Do you have any other relatives?"

"Anastasia had a sister, said she died when she was drunk and got hit by a muggle vehicle when she was crossing the road. She always spoke about her with venom in her voice that she reserved for me. So I guess my aunt must've been brilliant if she can cause my mother to act like that." Hermione sighed with a wistful smile.

Draco smiled sadly at his best friend, "Remember you all the people you mentioned before? Well, that's your wizarding family now, that is now ready to hex anyone that harms you."

Hermione just shook her head not believing it as they entered the Great Hall and sat at their respective tables, knowing it was too soon for a Slytherin to sit at the Gryffindor table and vice versa. But both knew in only a few short years they would be able to.

As Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor tables she waved and smiled at the people she now called friends in the different houses. She gave Padma a quick hug, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table this time, with her other eagles.

She never noticed the knowing looks passed between all the teachers except Dumbledore who was almost glaring at her, most likely due to him not being able to access her mind or the others she came in contact with.

She smiled at Lavender and Parvati, who save her a seat as always. "Hey Lav, Pav any new gossip that I need to be filled in on?" She sat next to Parvati with Lavender across from them

Lavender smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know, Mione."

"Well, actually yes, I would like to know. Now spill or so help me I will learn every hair color changing spell and turn your hair a neon purple!" Hermione threatened playfully. Lavender cringed at the thought of that as Parvati snickered at the two.

Lavender sighed dramatically, but leaned in seriously, Cause the two others to lean in as well, "Alright, here's how it goes. Remember how we talked about what the sorting hat said to us? The Bell and Little Dragon comments? I may have found out who they are."

Parvati said a loudly, "You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Since not a lot of people were there that early in the morning, they didn't have to face too many stares.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, "Nothing to see here people!" She then made eye contact with Padma, who nodded and made her way over to the three Gryffindors.

Padma wacked her twin over the head, "You had to be that loud didn't you?" She sat down next to Lavender and leaned in like the others were doing, "Alright girls, what's going on?"

Lavender explained to her what she was about to tell Hermione. "Here's how it goes, I was walking down the corridor to go to the library to find Mione a couple days back. I happen to be near an empty classroom when I hear about four voices. Two male and two female. So I decided to investigate or at least snoop around a bit. As it so happens it was Professors Pendragon, Ring, Coale and Reid. Coale said, _I'm still confused Little Dragon, how the hell can a first year block out on of the powerful wizards able at Occlumency? _

"And it was Pendragon that answered _Well either she is extremely powerful or just studied up on in before she came to Hogwarts._ Ring sorted at this and said _Most likely both._ And it was Reid who gave me the final clue when he decided to stop an impending playful argument, _ Now, now Little Dragon, Bell. Calm yourselves, we need to figure out how to help out whoever finds out about the special thing Fluffy's hiding._ After that I bolted out of there and went to the library. Little Dragon is Professor Pendragon and Professor Ring is Bell, guys."

And as if they rehearsed it, they all turned their heads to the head table, Hermione and Parvati focused on Andrea "Little Dragon" Pendragon, and Padma and Lavender focused on Sophia "Bell" Ring. Pendragon made eye contact with Hermione and Ring did the same to Padma.

After a few minutes of a staring contest both Padma and Hermione mouthed, "We know." Parvati and Lavender shook their heads, it was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Hello my loyal followers! As I said above in my disclaimer, go back to the fifth chapter so you won't be all confused about the mother bit, trust me it will all make sense as I write the chapters in the future. **

**Now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Give me reviews! I will accept all, I just want to know what you all think about my writing. Again, thank you everyone who already reviewed, you lot don't know how much it means to me that you love it.**


End file.
